


Stitches

by AusKitty



Series: Song Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Incomplete Story, how hard should Natasha Hit Clint?, roughing out an idea.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusKitty/pseuds/AusKitty
Summary: Clint is in trouble- but what else is new?





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Stitches by Shawn Mendes  
> Incomplete story, still trying to figure it all out.

Clint thought he had been hurt before, but no-one ever left him quite this sore; Yana's words cut him deeper than her knives and he had serious doubts he could make it out alive if she were really intent on killing him. 

Just like a moth drawn to a flame, Clint's mind turned to the woman who had trained Yana to be as skilled with her blades as she was with her wit. The red haired woman had been on his mind again lately and Yana's words were like salt in an open wound. Yana stood over the prone form of the archer, barely breathing heavily at all. "Keep it up Barton and you'll be needing stitches." 

Yana's face was a bitter hard cold mask and Clint longed to make her smile again, to wipe away the pain he caused her, the words that had her seeing red. Easing back to his feet, flexing his impressive biceps and rolling his taut shoulders before shaking out his legs he re-took his fighting stance. "You've watched me bleed until I can't breathe. You've made me fall down onto my knees, but no matter how much you fight me, no matter how many times or how deep you cut me, I'm still gonna call you Lover. It's because of you that I moved on." 

A swift barrage of kicks and flips sent Clint sprawling to the floor, he never even lifted his hands to protect himself from his furious girlfriend's attack. Grimacing through the pain and wiping the back of his hand across his split lip Clint continued. "I'm gonna reap what I've sown Yana; It'll take more than a needle and some thread to get you out of my head." 

A roundhouse kick to the temple had Clint's head spinning and stars dancing in his vision as Yana stalked away to the side of the training room where her hand to hand and melee weapons trainer stood. The self same woman this entire argument was centered around. 

The look on Nat's face said more than words could ever convey, her hand placed gently but firmly n Yana's arm stopped her in her traks. "We're still friends right?" The red haired woman asked quietly. 

Yana raised her eyebrow in a very Black Widow way and deadpanned "Depends on how hard you hit him."


End file.
